


Omori shitposts

by Maryiswaytoop



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiswaytoop/pseuds/Maryiswaytoop
Summary: Omori shitposts and aus with no real meaning. Contains spoilers. I hope it makes you guys laugh...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Omori shitposts

**Author's Note:**

> Recently finished omori and joined the fandom. The memes are my new way of life.

Mari: "Sunny what are you spacing out for? Our recital is coming up! Come on we gotta practice"

Sunny: throws violin behind Mari, which hits a spider

Mari: Mari_gasp and turn around

"Ay thanks bro..."

Sunny: "no problem"

**Author's Note:**

> Swear I am going to put more effort in starting from the next chapter


End file.
